New Again
by teamlauren4eva
Summary: Written for doccubus one-shot challenge. After a rough night, Bo is in need of Lauren's special healing talents. Takes place two and a half months after 3.04 Fae-de to Black (when Lauren and Bo finally accepted that Bo needed to start feeding off others again.) This is sort of AU, in that you should ignore everything that happened on the show after 3.04.


**A/N:** This is a re-posting of a story I wrote for LGFaenatics' Doccubus Massage Fic Challenge. This version includes some minor revisions. The original version and the other 13 stories from the challenge can be found on LGFaenatics' page under the title _Massage Envy._

* * *

><p><strong>Author:<strong> TeamLauren4eva

**Genre:** Hurt/Comfort; Romance FYI: this an H/C fic, so it's going to get dark (tissues may be required) before it gets better – but I promise the payoff is worth it! ;-)

**Rating: M** for mature themes and sexuality

**Summary:** After a rough night, Bo is in need of Lauren's special healing talents. Takes place two and a half months after 3.04 _Fae-de to Black_ (when Dyson healed Bo from a severe injury and Lauren and Bo finally accepted that Bo needed to start feeding off others again.) This is sort of AU, in that you should ignore **everything** that happened on the show after 3.04. (So forget about self-absorbed devolving/Dawning Bo. :-P)

_Thoughts are in unquoted italics._

.

**New Again**

.

Bo winced as the step beneath her right foot squeaked loudly. She held her breath for a moment as she listened for signs that she had woken Lauren up. Once she was satisfied that Lauren was still breathing steadily, Bo gingerly walked up the last two steps into her bedroom. Her eyes were already adjusted to the dark, so she could make out the shadowy form of her girlfriend sleeping peacefully, illuminated by the scant moonlight that filtered in through the boarded windows. Usually coming home to such a beautiful vision made her heart flutter joyfully, but not tonight. As she stared at the sleeping goddess in her bed, Bo's heart lurched painfully, and she feared it would crack from the strain.

Bo tip-toed into the bathroom and began to slowly peel off her ravaged clothing, nearly every fiber of which was soaked in blood. Bo turned the shower on, and while she waited for the water to warm up she reluctantly turned to look at her bloody body in the mirror. Her hair was caked in dried blood, with huge streaks marring her face. She was covered nearly head to toe in spatters and streaks of blood and dirt; most of the blood was dried, but there were still areas that had been so saturated that her skin was sticky and oozing. But it was all just superficial; the skin beneath the horrific mess was flawless and undamaged._ Nothing that a little shampoo and body wash can't fix._

Bo kept staring at herself even as the steam from the shower started to fog up the mirror. She watched as her eyes involuntarily filled with tears and silently poured down her cheeks, making deep tracks in the blood. She didn't blink, she didn't gasp, or tremble, or sob. She just stared. Then without warning, she abruptly doubled over and emptied the contents of her stomach into the toilet.

Lauren rolled over as she drifted toward consciousness. The sound of the shower finally registered just as she was struggling to open her eyes. She smiled happily as she realized Bo was finally home and she gently stretched her limbs while she waited for her freshly showered lover to join her in bed.

Over an hour later, Lauren jolted awake again, initially unaware she had fallen back asleep. She was disoriented at first because she still heard the shower; but as her head cleared she looked at the alarm clock and was shocked by how much time had passed. Lauren stiffly made her way to the bathroom to check on her girlfriend.

"Bo? Sweetie? Is everything ok?" Lauren got no response as she peeked into the bathroom. Something was definitely not right. "Bo?" She looked more closely at the shower and was puzzled she didn't see Bo's silhouette standing behind the curtain. No, wait – she was there, but she was sitting down in the tub. Lauren pulled the curtain back slightly and was shocked to see Bo huddled in a tight ball on the floor of the tub, shaking violently as freezing water pelted her shockingly pale skin.

"Bo! Oh baby, what's wrong?" Lauren yanked the curtain away and immediately turned off the shower. "My god, you're freezing!" She grabbed a towel off the rod, her breath hitching when she almost tripped over a pile of blood-soaked clothes. She bent down and draped the towel around Bo's shoulders, before going to retrieve a second towel. "Come here, baby, we need to warm you up!"

Bo finally lifted her head as if noticing Lauren for the first time. "Bo, honey, can you stand?" Bo briefly looked around to get her bearings and then slowly nodded her head. She took Lauren's outstretched hand and awkwardly stood on shaky legs. Once she stepped out of the tub, Lauren wrapped her in the second towel and pulled her into a bear hug, vigorously rubbing her back. Lauren was horrified by Bo's uncontrollable shivering – a clear sign that her core body temperature was dangerously dropping.

"Baby, baby look at me. Bo…Bo, the hot water must have run out almost an hour ago! You're hypothermic, you need to warm up fast!" Lauren knew that the easiest way to do that was a hot bath, but that obviously wasn't an option until the hot water heater recovered. "Please, sweetie you need to take some of my chi, right now, Bo!"

Despite Bo's shivering from the cold, Lauren could feel Bo weakly trying to break free from her embrace. "No…you don't…have to…I'll be ok." Bo's chattering teeth made her voice barely understandable.

"Bo! You need it now. Come on, baby. If you have to, you can give some of it back as soon as you're warm, ok? I'll be fine."

"But –"

Before Bo could struggle further, Lauren lunged at her lips; within a few seconds, Lauren's demanding, passionate kiss finally triggered Bo's feeding instinct. As Lauren caressed Bo's cheeks and neck, she could feel Bo's skin warm up almost instantly. As her shivering stopped, Bo forcefully pulled her mouth away from Lauren's.

"Shit! Are you ok? Did I take too much?"

"Bo, honey I'm fine! You only took a little. Just relax." Lauren rubbed the towel over Bo's bare, wet arms. "Are you feeling better baby? Warming up?"

"Uh huh, better. Thank you." Bo quickly melded her lips to Lauren's again and returned some of the chi to its source, causing Lauren to moan in response.

"Mmmm…oh, baby you didn't have to do that, I said I was fine. Do you still feel warm enough?"

"Yeah, I'm good. I'm sorry I scared you, sweetie." Bo hastily kissed Lauren on the forehead, disentangled herself from her girlfriend's arms, and walked back into the bedroom, as if nothing unusual had happened. Lauren was stunned for a moment, and then urgently followed after her girlfriend.

"Bo, what just happened?" Lauren gently demanded, as she re-entered the bedroom.

Bo had slipped into a kimono and was sitting on the bed, furiously rubbing a towel through her hair. "I…I just spaced out for a while, that's all. I'm sorry I worried you, sweetie."

Lauren sighed heavily. "Bo, that has got to be the lamest deflection I've ever heard." She knelt down in front of Bo and smiled gently. "If you're going to successfully lie to me you need to work on your technique." Bo was at a complete loss for words; she uncomfortably averted her eyes from Lauren's gaze and swallowed hard.

Lauren reached to caress Bo's cheek, but she pulled her hand away when Bo flinched. "Baby, you don't just absent-mindedly space out and sit under a freezing shower until you're on the brink of hypothermic shock. Something obviously freaked you out…and I'm assuming it has something to do with the heap of bloody clothes in the bathroom?" She lightly placed her hands on Bo's knees. "Please baby, talk to me."

Bo gently pushed Lauren's hands away, stood up, and then walked across the room to the dresser. Lauren tried to ignore the pangs of hurt she felt because of Bo's obvious discomfort with her touch. Rationally, she knew this was about Bo, and not her, but it was hard not to feel rejected. Bo finally turned around to face Lauren as she leaned against the dresser. Lauren got up and sat on the bed, despite her urge to run across the room and take Bo into her arms. If she let Bo keep her distance for now, maybe she would start talking.

"I…I had to heal tonight."

Lauren nodded sympathetically. "I figured that much out, since your clothes are drenched in blood and you don't have a mark on you." She gave Bo a reassuring smile. "All that matters is you're healed and healthy. But judging by the amount of blood loss…" Lauren's stomach churned with dread. "…it was obviously something unusually…traumatic?" Lauren desperately wanted to hold her lover and kiss the pain away, but she just sat on her hands instead. "My god, Bo, what horrors did you have to endure tonight?"

Bo folded her arms across her chest protectively and seemed to just fold in on herself, as if she were trying to disappear. Lauren's heart broke as she watched Bo's face turn red and her eyes fill with tears. "Lauren, I…I never wanted to… oh god." The dam finally broke; a torrent of tears flowed freely and Bo covered her face as she choked out a sob. Lauren couldn't stand it anymore; she rushed over to Bo and pulled her into a loving embrace. But Bo struggled to get free and eventually broke away, apologizing profusely.

"God, I'm so sorry, Lauren! Please, I can't…I just…I'm so, so sorry!" Bo was mortified that her lover's touch felt wrong and invasive, even though she craved the comfort that only Lauren's affections could provide.

"Bo, there's nothing to be sorry about, just…" It suddenly occurred to her why Bo might feel guilty. "Oh. I see." Despite her best efforts, Lauren failed to keep the icy chill out of her voice. "Dyson."

"No! No, not Dyson! Never Dyson! I promised!" Bo frantically protested, horrified that Lauren had misinterpreted her apologies.

Lauren frowned in confusion, yet was equally relieved and touched by Bo's passionate assertion that she kept to the 'no Dyson' rule. "Then there's no need to apologize, sweetie. I'm just happy that you came back to me safe and in one piece!" Lauren smiled adoringly at Bo. "I couldn't ask for more." She started to step toward Bo again, but then she thought better of it.

"I'm just sorry that I'm being so…twitchy! I don't want to hurt your feelings – it's not you, I swear!"

"Then what is it baby? What happened to you?" _And why doesn't she want to be touched?_

Bo sniffled and tried to stifle a sob. Lauren was finding it difficult to keep her own emotions in check as she saw the defeated anguish on Bo's face. "I just…wasn't ready to give in yet. Things were going so good and, and…" She folded her arms again, and closed her eyes in an attempt to slow the tears. Lauren watched curiously as Bo started rubbing her upper arms with growing agitation. "God, I just feel like I can't get clean enough!"

Lauren's alarm grew as she processed Bo's choice of words. "Baby, what do you mean, you weren't ready to _give in_ yet?"

Bo took several deep breaths and finally walked over to the nightstand to grab some tissues. She sat down on the bed and blew her nose a few times as she tried to regain some composure.

"I haven't had sex with anyone else in almost two months, Lauren. And I just wasn't ready to go back there yet."

Lauren definitely didn't see that coming. She sat down on the bed next to Bo, being careful not to crowd her. "Baby, what are you talking about? We agreed a long time ago that you needed to start feeding off others again. You weren't getting enough from me for healthy maintenance, let alone healing. Bo you can't let yourself starve! Not for me – not for anyone!"

"I haven't been starving. I feed, I just don't have sex. And to make up for it, I actually feed a LOT. Just lots and lots of small, non-sexual drive-by chi sucking."

"Baby, but why are you putting yourself through this? I gave you my blessing to feed sexually from others. It's the best way to keep you healthy. And why haven't you said anything before?"

"Because I knew I couldn't promise that I would _never_ have sex with someone else. I knew eventually a major injury would force me to. I know you gave me your blessing, Lauren, and I can't tell you how much that means to me. But I needed to do this for _me_."

"I don't understand, you have nothing to prove, Bo."

Bo looked down at her lap and smiled softly, then she reached for her girlfriend's hand, much to Lauren's pleasant surprise. Bo took a deep breath and finally looked up at Lauren with watery eyes. "I want to be sexually monogamous out of respect for you, of course. But I _need_ to be monogamous for me, simply because – _I'm in love_."

"But you're a succubus, Bo. You shouldn't be expected to fight against your own nature just because –"

"Being faithful might be against my nature, Lauren, but being in love is too, so the succubus rules don't exactly apply, do they?" Bo chuckled gently between sniffles. "Lauren, if we were just two humans madly in love, and I said 'by the way honey, if you want to have sex with others I promise I won't be mad' – would you _want_ to?"

"Of course not, I don't have any interest in being with any—" Lauren stopped short as she finally got the clue. "Oh." She looked at Bo as if seeing her for the first time. Lauren suddenly felt ashamed of any residual feelings of jealousy and insecurity that she still harbored about Bo's biological needs.

"I know you'll find this hard to believe, Lauren, but having sex with others is just really _awful_ now. After Dyson healed me and we had that talk about feeding, I did have sex to feed from a few people over the next couple weeks after that. But since it wasn't some delirious life-and-death situation, it just felt so wrong and extra CREEPY. I'm serious, Lauren, after those first few weeks of monogamy with you, I just couldn't go back to random fucking. Please believe me babe, I don't want anyone else's hands on me but yours!"

Lauren looked down at their clasped hands and smiled sheepishly. "Oh Bo, I really have been clueless, haven't I? All this time I assumed that sharing you with others was my burden to bear. I never really considered that it was a burden for you too." Lauren looked back up at Bo, and the lovers exchanged a tender gaze as a new understanding passed between them.

After a few moments, Bo reluctantly looked away to finish telling her story. She knew Lauren wanted more details, but Bo feared direct eye contact would make it that much more painful. "Fortunately, for almost two months I haven't had to worry about it. I eventually got into a routine so I could feed enough and even heal from small injuries. And things have been great. I knew in the back of my mind I'd have to deal with a bad injury sooner or later, but…nothing could have prepared me for…" Bo closed her eyes and shuddered. "…for _this_."

Lauren kissed Bo's hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. "Tell me?"

Bo nodded slowly but kept her eyes on the floor. It took several more sniffles and a shaky gasp before she found her voice again. "It was a goddamn nightmare, Lauren. I can still feel that disgusting animal all over me! No matter how long I stayed in the shower, I just couldn't wash him off. And now it feels weird to be touched at all."

_Animal? Her attacker? Or...oh god._ "Who healed you, Bo?" Lauren asked quietly.

Bo swallowed hard and replied in a lifeless monotone. "The same asshole who almost killed me in the first place."

"What? But how? Oh baby, what happened to you?"

"It was bad, Lo. Really, really bad."

"Please."

"An ogre." Bo whispered tightly. "He had a baseball bat."

"Oh god!" Lauren squeaked, as she felt the wind knocked out of her. She squeezed Bo's hand again to convey her love and support, though in all honesty Lauren also needed it for her own reassurance. She ached to be able to embrace Bo instead, but she knew that her shaken lover wasn't ready for that yet.

"I came close to disarming him a couple times, but then one lucky hit knocked me off my feet and then it was all over for me." Bo's tears started falling again; she paused to dab her eyes with the wad of used tissues that she had been holding in her unoccupied hand. "There was no fighting back from that position, and he made sure I couldn't run away. He…he broke my legs, among other things. I'm pretty sure my left arm was shattered. I really thought I was going to die."

Lauren was helpless to stop her own quiet weeping. The terror and agonizing pain that her beloved had suffered was too unbearable to even imagine. "How…my love… how did you survive this?"

"I was on the ground, and he was still waling on me. I was close to passing out, but I managed to grab his ankle and luckily his socks were short. When I touched his skin, it took almost everything I had to pulse enough energy to thrall him into stopping the attack. But I couldn't move, and my phone was smashed so I couldn't call for help. And the damage was so bad that I knew that a non-sexual chi suck wouldn't be enough. I needed a chi-generator and he was all I had. I was able to force enough chi out of him just to give me the strength to thrall him into having sex."

Bo suddenly lost control of her breathing, as she began to raggedly hyperventilate. She clamped her jaw tight and growled out through gritted teeth, "I was a bloody pile of broken bones and I had to make that _thing_ fuck me! And it wasn't a fast heal. It was beyond sickening and the pain was unreal," Bo's voice dripped with venom as she seethed, "but I didn't stop till I drained that filthy son-of-a-bitch dry."

Lauren felt nearly paralyzed with grief. She gently kissed Bo's hand again while she tried to rein in her emotions and clear her head. She needed to be strong for her broken girlfriend and offer her the best support possible so she could heal from this emotional horror. _I have to fix this._

"Bo, although my heart is breaking for what you've suffered, knowing that you had the strength to do what you had to do to survive the unthinkable – I am just in complete _awe_. You endured a terrible violation, in more ways than one, and I can barely imagine how much it still hurts you even though it's over. But I swear to you, you will heal from this. I know how resilient you are. I just need you to let me help you."

Bo looked at her girlfriend helplessly; her lip and chin trembled uncontrollably as it took all her strength to will herself to not completely lose it. She finally sucked in a huge breath as she gradually calmed herself enough to speak.

"Baby, that really means a lot to me, but there really isn't anything you can do. It's just something I have to work through."

"I know you do, but you can lean on me while you do it. And there's still a lot I can do." Lauren smirked playfully, hoping to ease some of the tension. "And you should know by now never to underestimate my unique skills as a healer."

Bo looked at her curiously, but was at a loss for words. Lauren took Bo's wad of used tissues from her, tossed them in the wastebasket, and handed her a few fresh ones. Then she knelt down in front of Bo and waited for her to finish wiping her eyes so Lauren could have her full attention.

"I understand why you were in the shower so long, baby. But that's not the kind of mess that cleans up with water, because you're not actually dirty. You just haven't finished healing yet, that's all."

"Trust me, I got more than enough chi out of that bastard." Bo spat in disgust.

"I'm not talking about chi, sweetie. This wasn't your everyday type of healing, Bo, this was a major reconstruction. And unfortunately the general contractor left things a bit rough and messy. The infrastructure was rebuilt, but any designer will tell you, a renovation isn't complete without an artist's touch." Lauren reached out to caress Bo's cheek, and her heart fluttered when Bo closed her eyes and leaned into her palm. "A lover's touch."

Bo sighed softly as she tried to reacquaint herself with Lauren's skin, but her hopes fell when she couldn't escape a feeling of unsettled discomfort. "You're so sweet, baby." Bo pressed a brief kiss into Lauren's palm, then gently pulled her girlfriend's hand from her face. "And your metaphor is adorable, I'm just not sure if I can –"

"This doesn't have to be about sex, Bo. It's about renewal. Your senses, your skin, need a new imprint. You know, my hands may not have the power of a succubus touch, but they do have many special powers, one of which you already mentioned tonight."

"Oh, really?"

"Yes, their most important power –" she held her hands up and wiggled her fingers, "is that these are the _only hands_ that you want touching you, remember?"

"Nothing gets by you, does it, Doctor?" Bo giggled sheepishly.

"I'm very detail-oriented. And these amazing hands are warm, pulsing with life and love, and have the power to heal in many different ways. So let me complete your healing, Bo. Let my hands wipe away what can't be washed off with soap and water. Can you trust me to do that for you?"

Bo stared at Lauren intensely, her expression equal parts anxiety and awe. She finally nodded her head and Lauren's heart swelled hopefully. She took Bo's receptiveness to be a good sign, but she was fully aware that her girlfriend was trusting her despite great trepidation.

Lauren smiled playfully. "And in addition to the fresh sensual imprint on your skin, my kick-ass massage skills will turn your stiff muscles to warm happy jello."

"Massage, huh?" Bo smirked.

"Sensuality, Bo. Not sexuality. Unless that's something you want later. Right now all I'm concerned with is helping you get back to feeling normal, healthy, and whole."

"Ok." Bo said timidly.

"Since this is a sensory experience, why don't you go pick out some relaxing music, and I'll get some vanilla candles going. I'm also going to grab some water, do you want anything else from the fridge?"

"No, I'm good."

While Lauren went down to the kitchen, Bo retrieved her Ipod from the dock and started flipping through playlists until she found a collection of instrumental music she had compiled back during her short-lived yoga and meditation phase. After she returned the Ipod to the dock, she reclined on the bed and tried to 'relax.' _Whatever the hell that means_. She closed her eyes briefly, but she was overcome by a wave of restlessness. And suddenly she felt like a prisoner in her own skin. She bolted upright in the bed just as Lauren returned from the kitchen carrying a small bowl and two bottles of water.

"Sorry I took so long, sweetie. I forgot we still had some fresh strawberries so I was inspired to slice some up." Lauren finally noticed that Bo was sitting up in bed breathing heavily and looking spooked. "Is everything ok baby?" Lauren quickly put the water and bowl on the nightstand and sat down next to her girlfriend.

"I'll uh…I'll be ok. Just had a moment of suffocating weirdness." Bo felt betrayed as her eyes suddenly became watery again and she felt a slight queasiness in the pit of her stomach. It pissed her off that she was letting that goddamn ogre get under her skin, letting him hijack her body and mind.

Lauren grabbed a couple tissues and handed them to Bo. "You're going to be just fine Bo, I promise." She kissed her girlfriend gently on her temple. "You already won, babe. He was no match for you. Once we clean up his mess, then you'll see how totally insignificant he is…was."

Bo nodded as she wiped her eyes and took several deep breaths. "I love you."

"I love you too, Bo. So much that words are completely useless to convey it." She patted Bo's thigh and then got up to finish getting ready. "Let me get the candles lit and then we can get started, ok?"

Lauren put together a cluster of vanilla-scented pillars on the nightstand as Bo helped herself to one of the bottles of water. Lauren retrieved some lavender-scented massage oil from the bathroom cabinet and placed it on the nightstand within easy reach. "You ready, sweetie?"

"Yeah, I guess so." Bo said as she took a final swallow of water and placed the bottle back on the nightstand. "So you want me to lie down on my stomach?"

"Actually I want you to stand up for a minute, babe."

"Ok."

Bo stood up and Lauren gently placed her hands on Bo's shoulders. "Close your eyes and take several deep breaths, sweetie. Take a few moments to just listen to the music and try to tune in to your senses." Lauren slowly moved her hands from atop Bo's shoulders, over and down her arms, and then took both of Bo's hands into her own, gently entwining their fingers.

"Breathe deeply and tell me what you smell."

"Okaaay. Uh, I smell vanilla. It's nice."

"Good. Just focus on your sense of smell, let it just wash over you, bathe in it. Just keep breathing and keep your eyes closed." Lauren leaned over to pick up the bowl of strawberries and then held it near Bo's face. "What do you smell now?"

"Wow those strawberries smell good!" Bo giggled.

"Isn't it amazing how much more intense it is with your eyes closed and when you make a conscious effort to focus on it? They smell really sweet, don't they?"

"Yeah, they really do. So do I get a sweet snack, or is this just to benefit my nose?" Bo asked with a goofy grin.

"Of course, sweetie. All your senses get to have a pleasant treat and a nice new sense-memory to go with it." Lauren picked up a sliced berry and held it up to Bo's mouth. "Open wide."

"Mmmmm" Bo pleasantly moaned as she savored the strawberry that Lauren fed her.

"Nice?"

"Uh huh. More please!"

"Of course." Lauren happily offered her lover more berries, taking great delight in watching Bo's expression as she enjoyed the sweet fruit. "Take your time and savor it slowly, draw as much sensory experience out of it as possible. And don't forget to keep breathing deeply and enjoying the scent. It's only a small handful of berries but it's a sensory feast."

"Mmmm. Wow. Hey, are you going to have some?" Bo opened her eyes to see Lauren staring back at her adoringly.

"I'm fine sweetie. It's all for you. Besides, I've been having quite the feast of my own just watching you enjoy them. Here, take the last one." Lauren held up the last piece intending to feed Bo like before, but since Bo's eyes were open she leaned forward to take the offering herself – taking the berry from Lauren's hand and sucking her lover's finger into her mouth at the same time. Lauren gasped at the erotic gesture, and Bo winked in response.

"Cheeky. This is supposed to be a non-sexual exercise."

"Sorry. Couldn't resist."

"Wasn't complaining. But I still have a mission to complete."

"By all means. What's next?"

"Close your eyes again and breathe deeply until you become really aware of the vanilla scent again." Bo complied, taking several deep breaths. "Focus on your sense of smell." Lauren carefully stepped forward, getting as close to Bo as possible without touching her. Lauren turned her head slightly and leaned in further. "What can you smell now?" She whispered.

Bo inhaled deeply a couple times and a satisfied grin crept across her face. "I smell your shampoo…the jasmine scented one."

"What else? Can you tell which body wash I used today?"

Bo inhaled again and concentrated. "Um…the sandalwood."

"Yep. Keep focusing. Smell anything else?"

"Mmmmmmmm." Bo smiled fondly. "You. I smell you."

"That's right Bo. Concentrate on it, and remember. That's what it smells like to be safe and loved, Bo."

Bo's breath hitched as Lauren's words spoke to the most vulnerable places in her heart. She trembled as she deeply inhaled a few more times, recommitting the scent to memory. "Yes. Yes it is."

Lauren tugged the fabric of her camisole aside, gently grasped Bo's hand, and placed it over her heart. "Focus on your hand, Bo. Focus on my skin. Do you feel my heart beating for you? Just breathe and take your time."

Once again Bo breathed deeply and concentrated. Lauren's skin felt soft, smooth and warm. Skin on skin, the skin of another in her personal space; she felt her heart flutter and a deep sense of relief that this time, Lauren's warm soothing flesh didn't feel oppressive or invasive. She basked in the sensation, and even though she was only touching Lauren with her hand, she gradually started to feel fully enveloped by the sensation of Lauren's body comforting and protecting her. She couldn't tell how much time had passed, but she became aware that her breathing had aligned with Lauren's. And as she focused more on the tactile sensation of connecting with Lauren's chest, she finally felt Lauren's heartbeat. Lauren attentively watched as Bo's face moved through several emotions, and was momentarily alarmed when she saw tears starting to fall from Bo's closed eyes. But Bo didn't flinch or show any other signs of distress, so she stayed still and quiet, allowing time for Bo to soak up the experience. As Bo's tears continued their steady flow, she finally became aware of her own heartbeat and she felt it fall into sync with Lauren's. Lauren's heart really was beating for her and Bo settled into a profound sense of serenity.

While still being fully present in her experience, Bo finally spoke. "I love you so much Lauren." She declared in a passionate whisper.

"I love you too, Bo. Always." Lauren felt her eyes water, as she realized that she was as deeply moved by this special intimacy just as much as Bo was. "So, how about that massage, love? Are you ready for me to renew the rest of your body?" There was no coy innuendo in her voice, just loving sincerity.

"Yes love, that would be wonderful."

"Ok sweetie, have a seat on the bed first, I'm going to start with a foot rub."

As Bo sat on the bed, Lauren settled herself on the floor in front of her. She took Bo's right foot in her hands and soothingly rubbed it, using her thumbs to stimulate certain pressure points on the sole of her foot.

"You're really good at that."

"The magic of doctor's hands." Lauren smiled affectionately as she worked her hands around Bo's instep, to her ankle, and up her leg. Lauren felt a pang of sorrow as she stroked and kneaded Bo's shin and calf muscle. She couldn't help but think how just a few hours earlier that this shapely and beautiful leg had been beaten and broken and then painfully knit back together again. She made sure that every bit of flawless skin received the warm attention of her touch, pressing her love into Bo's flesh to create a new sense memory.

Bo had closed her eyes again so she could focus on her leg. She had a momentary panic at first when concentrating on her formerly ravaged leg triggered the memory of her attack, but it quickly dissipated as Lauren's hands produced warm pulsing tingles that left her leg feeling reinvigorated and alive, as if she were re-assimilating her leg back into her body, taking full ownership of it again.

Once Lauren reached just above Bo's knee, she started over again with Bo's left foot, eventually working her way up the leg as before. Lauren smiled with gratification as she enjoyed reconnecting with Bo's body and listening to her contented sighs and murmurs.

"Feeling good?"

"Amazing. You really do have magic hands. My legs and feet feel brand new."

Lauren chuckled smugly. "Good, that's the idea baby."

Lauren stood up and grasped Bo's right hand. "Ready for some new arms?"

Bo giggled flirtatiously. "I'm putty in your hands, Doctor. Literally."

Lauren grinned as she turned Bo's hand over and pressed their palms together and slowly rubbed back and forth as she pushed her simple healing warmth into Bo's skin. She explored both sides of Bo's hand and all around her fingers, stroking, pressing and prodding, as she slowly worked her way around Bo's wrist and up her forearm, making sure to love every precious inch of skin. She firmly kneaded Bo's arm muscles and then soothed them over with gentle rubbing and stroking. Lauren worked in comfortable silence, periodically exchanging shy smiles and adoring glances with her girlfriend. Bo couldn't believe how energized and peacefully content she felt from Lauren's simple, chaste pampering.

After Lauren had reached into the sleeve of Bo's kimono to massage Bo's arm up to the shoulder, she started over with Bo's left hand, methodically and lovingly traveling up her other arm. When she finished, Lauren gently pushed her fingers through Bo's hair and massaged her scalp. Bo closed her eyes and groaned softly as she luxuriated in the sensation.

Once she had given Bo's entire scalp her loving attention, Lauren pressed her palms to the sides of Bo's face and used her thumbs to tenderly rub over Bo's cheekbones and forehead as she gazed tenderly into her lover's eyes. She took her time caressing the full surface of Bo's face with her fingertips, causing Bo to close her eyes again as she absorbed the delicious tingling sensations. When Lauren was satisfied that she had given Bo's face proper devotion, she leaned in and playfully kissed her girlfriend's nose. "Time for back and shoulders. Are you ok with taking off your kimono?"

Bo smiled at Lauren's sweetness, she was touched that her girlfriend still remained cautious about crossing any boundaries, but at this point she didn't feel it was an issue anymore. "Of course, sweetie. Not a problem."

Lauren reached for the massage oil as Bo stood and shrugged off her kimono. She poured a small amount of the scented oil into her palm and rubbed her hands together while Bo stretched out on the bed.

"Ok baby, once again I want you to really concentrate on your senses. Breathe deeply and tune in to the scent of the lavender and focus on the feel of my hands on your skin and muscles."

"Ok. Thank you so much, Lo. God, this has just been…incredible." Bo sighed wistfully as she nuzzled into her pillow.

"The pleasure is all mine, love." Although Lauren would have been able to reach Bo's muscles easier if she sat on top of Bo, straddling her hips, she opted to remain standing beside the bed, thereby preventing an unnecessary erotic distraction. If her girlfriend wanted more later, then Lauren would be happy to oblige, but for now she wanted to keep things chaste. Lauren started with Bo's shoulders, gently stroking and rubbing at first and gradually kneading into the muscles with more and more pressure.

Bo immediately groaned her approval. "Oh god, baby that is sooo good. Mmmmm."

"You definitely have some lingering knots to work out, hon." Lauren chuckled softly.

"Did I mention you have magic hands?"

"Yeah I think you may have." Lauren said with a self-satisfied smile. "Just don't forget to breathe, and focus on relaxing your muscles."

"MmmmOk…love you."

"Love you too, babe."

Lauren continued to work in silence as she also lost herself in the experience. It was a beautiful tactile sensation as she explored the full expanse of Bo's toned back and shoulders. The scented oil permeated her senses and allowed her hands to soothingly slide over her lover's skin, even when she kneaded firmly to focus on particularly tense areas. She felt her hands get warmer and warmer and soothingly pulsed with the exertion, and Bo's appreciative groans and sighs pleasantly tickled her ears.

"Ooooooh oomph. You're too good to me, Lo. Just amazing."

"_Too_ good? No such thing." Lauren casually flirted. She pressed firmly as her fingertips danced down Bo's spine, eliciting more happy sounds of pleasure. "I hope you know that I've been enjoying this immensely, Bo. It's such a simple and comforting way to connect with you, and I love it."

"We should do this more often." Bo sighed. "Just without the preliminary soul-crushing trauma, of course." She said with a light-hearted chuckle. "And I'd like to return the favor sometime."

"I think that can definitely be arranged, sweetie. But tonight is all about you, ok?"

"Mm-hm."

Bo smiled contently as she settled back in to focusing on her body. A feeling of gentle euphoria began to spread throughout her as she gratefully realized that the foreign wrongness that she had felt earlier was now just a distant memory. She felt her eyes sting slightly, growing a bit watery as she came to understand the impact of her sensory experience; her body was finally her own again and it was a glorious feeling. Once her body was fully returned to her, Bo was filled with a powerful desire to share it with her lover.

"Baby?"

"Yeah, sweetie?"

Bo rolled onto her side to face Lauren and reached out to hold her hand. "There are just no words to describe how good you've made me feel. But I really need to hold you now, feel your skin on mine. Please?"

Lauren smiled and stroked a silky lock of her lover's raven hair. "Are you absolutely sure you're ready for that, baby? I don't want you to feel smothered if it's too soon."

"Oh god, I am so _very_ sure. Please?"

Lauren gave Bo's hand a final squeeze, and without a word she peeled off her camisole and panties. As she watched Bo's eyes shift to an ethereal blue, all the passion that had been simmering under the surface boiled over in a potent rush of desire. Lauren confidently climbed into bed and crawled toward Bo, who rolled onto her back. Lauren held herself up on her arms as she hovered over Bo's rapidly flushing body, then finally closed the gap as she lowered herself onto her lover. The moment of full body contact was utterly electric, causing both women to expel low, guttural groans.

"Oh, _GOD_!"

"Bo, are you ok?" Lauren asked, momentarily concerned that Bo might feel trapped.

Bo made no verbal response, she just held her girlfriend tightly, grasped the back of Lauren's head and pulled her in for a deep, needy kiss. Their rapidly heating bodies ached for one another, and Bo desperately clutched at Lauren's back as if the only way to get close enough to her was to simply absorb her.

They finally broke from the kiss for some much needed oxygen, but immediately returned to wetly kissing up and down each other's necks, all the while serenading each other with soft ecstatic cries and urgent moans. Their inflaming passions continued to rise as they writhed against one another, setting off cresting waves of arousal wherever their increasingly sweaty flesh met. Lauren's legs fell comfortably into place straddling one of Bo's thighs. As she instinctively pressed forward, both women gasped as they reacted to both the erotic charge of the direct pressure as well as the sensation of warm slick desire melting onto their skin where their thighs pressed into wet, throbbing flesh. Bo immediately gripped Lauren's ass to pull her pelvis in more tightly, causing both lovers to moan at the sharp increase of friction. Once again they captured each other's lips and tongues, kissing languidly as the rolling undulation of their hips found a steady rhythm.

They rocked together as if in a timeless trance, all the while pawing at each other desperately and losing themselves in deep, intoxicating kisses. Before long their panting and gasping began to accelerate and their thrusting grew more manic and erratic, signaling their final ascent toward completion.

"Please, Bo."

"Uuughnnn…mmmm…tell me what you need, love."

"Take some of my chi, let me feed you – please."

Bo found Lauren's urgent plea to be unbearably erotic, and Bo knew she could never deny her beloved such a profound intimacy. She took possession of Lauren's mouth again, and while they continued to kiss hungrily, Bo began drawing slow, controlled sips of chi from Lauren's mouth. The steady transfer of chi immediately lit a fuse in both women, and Bo began pulling Laurens pelvis into her more forcefully than ever. Bo's feeding quickly brought their bodies into sync, intensifying their pleasure exponentially. They were both already drowning in bliss when suddenly a thunderous climax tore through their bodies and they only separated their mouths to helplessly scream in ecstasy.

The exhausted lovers desperately clung to each other as they floated down from their high and melted together while their breathing slowly returned to normal. Bo began to stroke Lauren's back soothingly, as she listened to her lover murmur and sigh contently. Lauren finally lifted her head to look at Bo, and was instantly amused by Bo's big goofy grin and watery eyes that shined with awe.

"What is it, baby?"

Bo rolled her eyes and snickered self-consciously. "It's corny."

Lauren couldn't contain her delighted smirk. Bo was just too adorable. "Tell me anyway."

"It's, it's almost like…being reborn."

Lauren wiped a sweaty lock of hair from Bo's radiant face. "Not corny. I totally get it." She leaned in for a lingering, soulful kiss that further cemented their bond. "Bo, listen to me. I understand now that it's important for you to try to stay true to your heart to the best of your ability, simply for your own sake. But it's also important to me that you always do whatever you need to do to stay healthy and strong. And I want to reiterate that sexual monogamy isn't required or expected, I know your heart is mine. But whenever the time comes that you're forced to feed in a way that isn't of your own choosing – please, no worries, no regrets, no beating yourself up. Just come back to me, and I promise, I will make you new again."

A single happy tear leaked from the corner of Bo's eye as she gazed at her girlfriend with reverence. "God Lauren, sometimes love is such an inadequate word."

Bo quickly leaned in for a slow, sensual kiss as she gently rolled Lauren over so she could resume worshipping her lover's body. While they spent the rest of the night ecstatically renewing their passions, Bo came to a simple and joyful realization. The fact that Lauren wasn't physically capable of providing enough chi to sustain her biology was utterly inconsequential; for in the end, her beloved human would always be the only one who could _fully_ heal her body and heart.

FIN


End file.
